Puppy Call
by samie-san360
Summary: Kagome goes picks up her dog on the way home she has new neighbors which happens to be Inuyasha, i suck at summary's but it's a good story and it's my first too
1. Pick Up, Meet Up

Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction story and I hope you like it also if you're a Kikyou fan this story is **_not_** for you.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha …. But can't I dream

"Thinking –what's the chapter's name"

Chapter One- Pick Up, Meet Up

A 13 year old Kagome Higurashi was making her way to her friend Sango's house to pick up her dog; she walked down the street and saw her friend playing with the dogs. "Sango-san!" she called to her friend "Kagome hi didn't I say not to say 'san' after my name" Sango teased her friend while gave her silt hug "sorry Sango-s... Sango" she quickly corrected herself "see there you go it's a good start" Sango said happily then a huge husky dog jumped Kagome to the ground "hey Ryujin did you have with Sango?'' Kagome asked her huge dog "he was playing with Mutckie the whole time I couldn't get them to stop until you showed up he stopped in his tracks and waited until I was finished with you" Sango told her friend Sarcastically "hey do you think you can watch Ryujin for me on Sunday?" Kagome asked giving the puppy eye face "fine how can't I he's to cute" she answered while giving Ryujin a rub behind his ear "thanks see you tomorrow maybe" Kagome said as she hurried down the street "bye Kagome! Bye Ryujin!" Sango waved to her friend and her dog.

As Kagome walked down the street with Ryujin by her side without a leash ( wish my dog could do that 'sob' ) , they turn the corner of their street she notice that there was a moving truck next door to her house, so she decided to investigate to see her new neighbors. She saw that they a lot of stuff 'maybe they have kids that are my age' she thought as she saw the couple the young women had long black hair and the young man had long sliver hair, then she saw to young boys they both look like the older man 'maybe they are their son's' she thought, but was brought out of her thought's when she heard a big boom.

Ryujin had jump on the younger boy and was licking him to death (sounds like my dog) she hurried over but right when she got there Ryujin got off the boy and ran to her side "sorry about that he usually doesn't do this" she quickly applousigsed, the boy had a red T-shirt that showed his muscular chest and arms, also he had some dark blue baggie pants, his hair was mid-back length he had it pulled in a low ponytail, he had golden amber eyes that you could just melt in, then she noticed he had cute little doggie ears (guess who it is) "it's okay he's a big dog and a cute one at that what's his name?" the boy asked as he rubbed the back of Ryujin ears "oh his name is Ryujin and I'm Kagome Higurashi" (she thought it was polite to say her name to) "okay I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, that's my mom Izaiyoi and that's my dad InuTaisho and that's my annoying half brother Sesshomaru he's a big pain" as he said their names he introduce her to them "so miss Higurashi do you live around here?" InuTaisho asked as he lifted the couch with ease 'they must be demons' "yeah I live at the shrine next door" she answered with a warm happy smile "well it's nice to meet you dear maybe sometime we can come over and chat and you could show Inuyasha and Sesshomaru around town" Izaiyoi said as she enter the house "yeah maybe tomorrow if it's okay with you?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his eyes "that will be great oh I have to go I'll see you tomorrow than Inuyasha see you the Takahashi's!" she said goodbye as she ran up her shrine steps 'I can't wait until tomorrow' Inuyasha thought as he carried in 10 boxes at once.

Kagome walked through her front door and walked into the kitchen to find her mother Korarin (I don't know her mothers real name so bear with me if you do please tell me) making dinner "hi mom" Kagome said to her mother with a warm smile while she unleashed Ryujin as he ran to the couch and laid down "hello dear how was your day?" Korarin asked her daughter as she gave her a cup of tea "good, did you know that we have new neighbors named the Takahashi's?" Kagome asked as she sipped her cup of tea "no dear I didn't their last names are Takahashi?" Korarin asked as she sipped her own tea "yeah there's a mother named Izaiyoi she has black hair and there's the dad named InuTaisho he has sliver hair and then there's their two sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha they both have sliver hair as their father I think their demons except for the mother she looks human and Inuyasha he looks demon but different" Kagome told her mother all in one breath (even I can't do that) her mother took in all that her daughter told her "so how is this Inuyasha fellow different?" she asked her daughter "well he's my age and he looks like his father and brother it's just he has golden amber eyes and…" she stopped herself before she went on she took a deep breath (even though she didn't have to she just wanted it to be dramatic) "what is it dear?" Korarin asked in a worried voice "he has the most cutest and adorable dog ears on the top if his head" Kagome told her with a sparkle of joy in her eyes "so the family is dog demon interesting I have to visit them sometime" Korarin told her daughter with a curios face "I going up stairs to get ready for dinner and bed okay?" Kagome told her mother before she speeded up stairs to change her mother just simply giggled and went back to cooking dinner.

Inuyasha was in his room which he just finished, his bed had gold and maroon sheets and laid next the window to the balcony and had red curtains, his dark wood dresser next to it, his computer in the far corner (no fair I don't have a computer in my room but I do the one in the front room a lot 'he he') he had a bathroom in the other side of the room with maroon carpets and a golden shower Curtin in his room his walls were painted red with gold wallpaper. He went down stairs by the smell of his mother cooking…

End of Chapter 1

What is she cooking? To find out I need 10 reviews for the next chapter

Love

Samie-san360


	2. Tour or Show?

Sorry for the long wait (I'm evil to my readers 'he he')

Thank you for the reviews they were…. um….. interesting I can't believe that so many people like my first chapter even though it's kind of dumb well here are my thanks to some of you that reviewed

Windmaster360- you rock

Nightangel- you're cool

Musrax54- your centry hot too

Oro kenshin- you rock

Inuyasha my sexi hanyou- Inuyasha rocks

Kyasarin-maarukeehii1- I know Inuyasha is so …. It! . say hi to sami-san for me

Kouga's Archi- and you keep up the good work too

That's a lot well on to the show or story you choose, it's not my choose can any of you guess what Izaiyoi's cooking?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the characters either but someday I will just watch me (runs off to find the deed to Inuyasha and its characters)

Chapter Two- Tour or Show?

Inuyasha went out of his new finished room followed his father and brother down stairs to the smell of his mother cooking….ramen (once again the famous ramen shrikes it's target and it's favorite fan Inuyasha of course now I'm hungry) they went into the kitchen where Izaiyoi had three HUGE bowls and one small bowl of ramen on the table waiting to be eaten (if your guessing who is going to eat the small bowl of ramen it's not Izaiyoi it's Sesshomaru he's not a big fan of it I know how could he not like ramen he just doesn't okay 'stubborn idiot') the three haired boys sat at the table Inuyasha was sitting next to Sesshomaru and he was sitting next to InuTaisho who was sitting next to Izaiyoi.

They began to eat and Izaiyoi looked at Inuyasha, he notices his mother gaze and look up to see her looking at him thinking of something "what is it mother?" he asked in annoyed voice as usual ash just smiled and said "just thinking of you and that dear Kagome would look like together" with a warm smile that said 'I know something you don't' look Inuyasha choked on a mouthful of ramen (evil ramen betrayed Inuyasha Tsk Tsk) "what!" "Son watch that tone of yours" InuTaisho told his son while holding his ears "what the he-- are you talking about mom I just the girl for crying out loud" Inuyasha said "idiot watch your tongue, that language is not allowed in this house" Sesshomaru said in annoyed voice glaring at his half-breed brother "who the he-- are you to tell me what I can and can't do!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his fork at his 'I'm so high and mighty' brother of his "why don't you just go jump of a bridge for us and the world" he added "oh look I'm being threaten by a fork oh save me what will I do?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically as his brother gave him the death glare of his life time "now boys stop talking like that I know you don't like each other but your mother was just expressing her thoughts that's all now will you stop fighting and eat then you can go to your rooms so you don't see each other for the rest of the day okay?" InuTaisho suggested then he saw his sons gone like the wind (meaning you Zeph) and their bowls empty he sighed "those to will never get along will they my wife?" he asked with a long sigh Izaiyoi just smiled and said "they will eventually so let them be for now I know that Kagome will help them along the way she is after all a miko" "what? She's a miko how do you know? Do you know she really is?" InuTaisho asked his wife incomplete shock from hearing his wife say that the girl not that long ago was a miko just by looking at her or did his wife have the power to see their powers, Izaiyoi laughed at her husbands face "dear I could tell she was one because she is pure of joy and sweetness and that she has no knowledge of being a miko, but I knew who does know she is a miko?" she smiled "who my wife I must know do I know of them?" he asked "her dog Ryujin does that's why he sticks to her carefully so when her miko power comes out and that if she needs help he will be there but he has grown a lot scene I've seen him he is a good pup" she said, InuTaisho gave her a confused look she laughed at his dumbness "I'll tell you later lets just get some sleep shall we?" she asked "sure" he said as he and his wife walked out of the kitchen.

_Next morning…._

Kagome woke up to the sun shining on the beautiful face and she slowly opened her eyes and mumbled under her breath "stupid sun" and she slowly crawled out of bed and went out of her room and down the stairs where no one was there they were still all asleep except for her mother she had left a note on the fridge that said…

_Kagome,_

_I went to get groceries and will be back soon and don't forget that your showing Inuyasha and his brother around town today and drop Sota at his friends and that I will pick him up at 3 o'clock today have a good day sweetie  _

_Love Korarin _

Kagome looked at the clock it was 7 in the morning and she'll pick Inuyasha and his brother at 9 "Inuyasha!" she cried in remembrance "I've got to get ready for him but what should I wear" she ran up to her room to get ready, she enter her room and walked over to her HUGE closet there were so many cloths her brother had a hard time trying to count all of them (sounds like my closet but I have waaaayyy more clothes) she pulled out a shirt that said 'touch this my boyfriend will kill you' and then she pulled out some pants that are designed to look like they were dirty (I have a lot of those they are cool) the she pulled out some snickers that were black and white (I'm describing the clothes I'm wearing) she grabbed some under cloths and a towel and her cloths and entered the bathroom so she could take a shower.

Inuyasha woke up to a pound on his door he bearded his into his pillow and shouted "go away!" The person on the other side was his father "son get up it's 7 o'clock Kagome will be here at 9 so get your lazy butt out of bed and get dress" he heard his son jump out of bed and began to rush around his room InuTaisho laughed and left his to dress and to go get Sesshomaru up but he didn't know he was already up and left on his own. (Sneaky Sesshomaru he used his attack: Sneaky 'just made that up') Inuyasha ran to his dresser and got out a black shirt with red claw marks on them, then he got out some dark blue baggy jeans that almost look black then he grabbed a black baseball cap and went to the bathroom to take a shower and to dress.

Kagome went down the stairs after she brushed her hair, went to the fridge and searched for the orange juice and an apple she closed the fridge door and sat at the table she glanced at the clock it was now 7:45 she sighed and decided to go wake up Sota, she creped into her brothers room and went to his bathroom and came out with a cup of really icy cold water and crawled over to his bed she giggled at the site she saw he was holding a Teddy bear and was sucking on his thumb she yelled "wake up sleepy head rise and shine!" and dumped the water on her brother he shot up like there was no tomorrow, he glared at her like there was no escape she just smile and walked out of the room.

Later on at 8:45

Kagome had finished her chores and it was time to go pick up Inuyasha and his brother, she grabbed her bag and Ryujin's leash and her brother while he had a toast in his mouth. "Hey sis why are you such a hurry?" Sota asked as he took a bite out of his toast while not to trip down the shrine steps "well I'm showing our new neighbors the town and take you to your friend's house that lives here" she answered as she tried to keep up with Ryujin as he was so excited to see Inuyasha and his dog for he could smell that Inuyasha had a dog, as they approached Inuyasha's house Izaiyoi smiled "Inuyasha why don't you take Inume with you" "why should I?" Inuyasha asked Izaiyoi smiled at her son and said "because Kagome has her dog Ryujin I'm sure Inume wants to" she eyed the huge white dog that had sliver strikes in its hair it had golden eyes that almost matched Inuyasha's, he barked and wagged his tail Inuyasha just chuckled and said "okay fine you win" he went to grab Inume's leash when the door bell rang Inume ran to the door he pushed a button that open the door. InuTaisho came up to Inume and saw that Kagome and her brother and dog were here he smiled "hello Kagome Inuyasha is on his way his just grabbing Inume's leash so he can come with you" Kagome nodded "okay I bet Ryujin is dying to play with Inume" Inume barked playfully as he saw Ryujin (if your wondering what Ryujin looks like he is a big black husky with blue sky eyes) sitting there with his tail wagging "it looks like they like each other" Inuyasha said from behind his dad and put Inume's leash on him "hi Inuyasha cute dog" Sota.

Cliff Hanger MWAHAHAHAHHAHA sorry but I can't write any more too lazy but if you want to read more then review okay

Love

Samie-san360


	3. Authors Note!

A/N

A/N!

Okay I need to know if you all want me to continue with the story cause I'm so stuck right now and I'm also typing other stories (you can see on my page)! So please tell me if you want me to continue!

Love your red hair chick!

Sam


End file.
